<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Xiaolins Pride by TheLotusFlowerPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584483">The Xiaolins Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLotusFlowerPhoenix/pseuds/TheLotusFlowerPhoenix'>TheLotusFlowerPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forbidden Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLotusFlowerPhoenix/pseuds/TheLotusFlowerPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiko is the daughter of Chase Young, the greatest xioalin warrior of all time, she knows she has a lot to live up to, but the cute heylin boy she meets makes things a bit more complicated. </p><p>AU made years ago, cross posted on Fanfiction.net. will hopefully finish it at last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimiko Tohomiko &amp; Chase Young, Raimundo Pedrosa/Kimiko Tohomiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Dragon, New Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this piece years ago now, and have long sense left the fandom, but it's always haunted me that I never finished a work that was so well liked. So I've decided to repost it on my new haunting spot and hopefully finally fin the motivation to finish writing it. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer evening, and a breeze carried over the mountains, moving with purpose toward the loan structure found in this beautiful area of china. <br/>The Xiaolin temple.<br/>The white walls gleamed in the moonlight and the blue roof blended into the darkness of the evening. The breeze grew into a slim gust as it traveled through the gate and slithered about the courtyard. The change in the evening drew the attention of a small, large headed, yellow monk who was balancing on the roof of the temple sleeping courters.</p><p>Omi was supposed to be asleep, Master Fung had ordered them to retire many hours ago. His fellow dragon had gone without a second hesitation, but Omi felt he needed to work on his lotus strike. So he had snuck out and onto the roof as not to be seen. When the breeze went by him however all thoughts drifted away from his form and followed the wind as it traveled toward the temple vault.</p><p>Believing it could be an intruder, Omi jumped from the roof, landing quietly he moved in the shadows and peeked around the corner into the room.<br/>The elder monks sat around the room, Master Fung had his back to Omi, and the boy quickly drew back and pressed to the wall. "It is a meeting of the masters…I should not be here…" He whispered to himself. </p><p>He was about to leave when Master Fung spoke. "My fellow monks, we have a very important matter at hand involving the Dragon warriors."</p><p>Omi stopped dead in his tracks, he was a good kid, but his curiosity was peeked. He crouched beside the door and listened.<br/>The breeze picked up around him once more and Omi could tell it had a presence to it. A powerful presence he had never felt. It was not evil; in fact it reminded him of Master Fung, or Master Monk Guan...</p><p>This thought held Omi, until he was startled by a voice behind him. "What 'cha doing partner?" the voice yawned. Omi almost screamed but remembered he was ease dropping and silenced himself. He turned quickly to see his fellow Dragon, Clay, kneeling next to him and rubbing his eye.</p><p>"Oh, it is just you Clay. Do you not see I am trying to be snaky?"</p><p>"You mean sneaky?"</p><p>"I stand corrected, now will you please to be making yourself scares…" Clay looked a bit confused, scratching his blond hair and staring at Omi with sleepy blue eyes as the small monk returned his attention to the vault.</p><p>Clay had been sound asleep. Being raised on a farm you get the habit of waking up early, so if you could turn in early you used every second you got to sleep. He'd been woken up when he felt something change in the wind, like there was something there. So he had gone to investigate, but only found Omi sneaking around the vault like a coyote and a hen house. He figured since he was up, and Omi was willing to break Master Fung's order to go to bed so he could spy, it had to be something worth spying on right?<br/>So Clay put his ear to the wall and the two listened in on their masters.</p><p>Master Fung was lighting the pot of essence in the center of the room as he spoke, "As you all know, we have had the Dragons of earth and water under our guidance for some time," The monks all nodded and murmured in understanding and Omi and Clay tensed slightly. "We also know that the Dragons are incomplete. Without wind and fire, they remain unbalanced. We were lucky enough to find Clay, and to have Omi among us, but have been unsuccessful in locating the Dragon of the wind." Again sounds of understanding.<br/>The boys were getting anxious. They knew Master Fung had a big announcement with how this was going. "We have however been fortunate enough to receive the location of the other missing Dragon, and with this new student, we also welcome the return of one of our greatest allies and friends. Chase Young."</p><p>The two boys had peeked their heads around the door frame while Master Fung spoke. When he had finished his sentence, a man stepped out of the shadows at the back of the vault and approached Master Fung. He had long black hair tinted green and a single spike bang hung to the side, he wore a kind of armor that, though intimidating, was clearly Xiaolin, and his eyes were brown with black slits like a lizards. Clay personally thought the man looked strange, but when Omi saw him he almost shrieked in excitement and Clay had to cover the monk's mouth to keep him from blowing their cover.</p><p>The man stood before Master Fung, who smiled kindly, and they both bowed in mutual respect. "We welcome you back to the temple Chase Young." </p><p>Chase returned the smile with equal joy in his eyes. "It's an honor to be back old friend." Chase walked to the center of the room and stood beside the burning essence. The breeze returned once more, whooshing into the room, weaving through the still seated monks and around Chase before it went up and out through the opened skylight.<br/>All the monks knew the presence in the wind, though only Chase had known the presence as a person.</p><p>Dashi.</p><p>Chase smiled at the wind as it vanished, but became a bit more serious as he proceeded to speak to rest of the monks. "Some of you are probably wondering why I have left Master Monk Guan's temple. It is because I insisted on it. The new Dragon, you see, is my own child. I have every bit of faith in the temple to protect the Dragons, but I also believe I could pass my own knowledge to them as well, and so Master Fung has taken me in as the newest master, and my child as the Dragon of Fire."</p><p>Omi and Clay decided they were too wound up now to keep spying without getting caught and immediately took off. By the time they stopped in the training yard Omi was bouncing with excitement as the two walked back to their rooms.</p><p>"Oh! A new Dragon! Clay do you know what this means?" Omi turned to face Clay with a huge smile.</p><p>"Another mouth to feed at supper time?" the Texan replied, Omi thought a second, not catching the sarcasm.</p><p>"Well of course, but this is the child of Chase Young, he is probably going to be a piece of the circle!"</p><p>"Chip off the old block?"</p><p>"Correct. And who do you think will be left to train this new dragon?"</p><p>Clay rubbed the back of his head "Master Fung and the monks?"</p><p>Omi's face fell, getting slightly agitated, but he quickly regained his over exited attitude. "Well yes if you wish to be getting specific! But not just the masters, you and I also Clay. We shall teach him the greater parts of being a Xiaolin dragon. Like how to fight! Hiya! “Omi began attacking a tree with multiple kicks and punches before jumping into the air and landing beside Clay once more. "Oh! Or how to walk on walls." Omi proceeded to latch himself onto the nearest building, crawling along it like a spider and vanished around the corner. Clay ran to catch up and came face to face with Omi's huge smile, scaring the heck out of him. "I am telling you Clay, if he is anything like Chase Young, our new dragon shall be a greatly valued addition to our team."</p><p>"That's She, Omi."</p><p>Both boys turned to see Master Fung standing behind them, a knowing look on his face as always. Beside him stood Chase Young, looking moderately perplexed at the cowboy and the small monk sticking to the building. Beside him stood a young girl in Xiaolin robes with long black hair pulled up in pigtails.</p><p>"Young monks, I would like you to meet Kimiko, the dragon of fire." Master Fung motioned to the girl, and she waved to the boys with a bright smile.</p><p>Clay, always raised the gentlemen, tipped his hat to his new classmate with a smile. "It's a pleasure ma'am."</p><p>Kimiko opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the pitch squeak of, "A GIRL?!" by the boy on the wall, who them promptly, dropped off the wall in a dead faint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Family Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been 3 months since Kimiko began her training as the dragon of fire, lets see how that's going for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun finally broke over the mountains to the east of the temple, allowing a beautiful bright day to finally break through the morning mist. </p><p>Kimiko had been awake for hours now, in her three months at the temple she had formed a routine to rise with the dawn and perform her morning stretches in peace. As the sun finally flooded the room she finished her stances and went to stand in the doorframe to admire the view of the countryside. "wow..." She admired the distant mountains and green hills, the sun gleaming off the temple walls and on the dew caught by the temple garden. She truly felt this place was the most beautiful she'd ever seen. True she had been raised in the majesty of Master Monk Guan's temple. A sight to behold for most, but to her it had always just been...home. The place she watched the monks and her father train for hours, never allowed to participate but never told to leave. Never allowed to leave really. Her father had always been protective of her, never letting her leave the grounds on her own, never letting her have the opportunity to go out and try to make friends her own age. </p><p>Kimiko smiled to herself. Finally though, finally that had changed. She had been chosen to be the dragon of fire. She finally was allowed to train instead of observe, she finally got to see the world outside her home temple. She finally had friends! Clay was great, like a big brother she never had, always happy to talk to her and even happier to help her learn. Omi...he was a good kid. Under that ego that swelled his head like a balloon. They eventually moved passed him freaking out over where she grew up and just bonded over being raised by monks and discussing different techniques they wanted to master.</p><p>Speaking of which. Kimiko peaked out the door frame and looked around. maybe if she was quick she could get some practice in. Taking a balancing step back Kimiko sprinted out into the courtyard before leaping into the air. "Judolette Flip! Fire!" She tried to focus on calling the fire to her hands, while also trying to focus on turning her body right so she actually flipped in the air. She managed neither. she managed to land on her feet at least, but very turned around, very dizzy, and with no more then a puff of smoke coming off her finger tip. Waving her arms frantically to regain her balance she stumbled backwards toward the gates of the temple, only to finally stop when her back git something.</p><p>"And where do you think you're going?" </p><p>Kimiko looked up to see her father grinning down at her. She smiled and backed off him with a playful punch. "Practicing my flip, I was just thinking it might come easier if I have more room to work with?" She smiled innocently and tried to move around him as she talked, only for Chase to step back into her path. She giggled beside herself, typical dad. she quickly tried to fake right and run out on the left but failed again to outmaneuver the master. "Dad, let me through!" She really did try to sound exasperated but he was chuckling with her now so it was pretty hard. </p><p>"You didn't answer me, where are you going young one?" Chase was smiling but he was very serious.</p><p>Kimiko sighed and stepped back, "I'm just going for a short walk into the fields, that's not dangerous…" she crossed her arms and glanced off to the side, she loved her dad really. Her whole life she had wanted nothing more then to make him proud and live up to being his daughter. She had really hoped being made the dragon of fire would be the start of him letting her prove that. nope. still in a temple in the middle of nowhere, now with a few months worth of actual sparing to accompany years of study, and he still doesn't trust her to leave his sight. </p><p>Chase mimicked her stance, arms crossing, but kept his gaze on her with a stern expression. "I just want you to be careful, you know how many enemies the temple has, you going out on your own means you could easily be attacked-"</p><p>"-attacked, or capture, or even get killed. I know dad, I know…" Kimiko had heard this speech many times. Not to take possible mortal enemy encounters lightly, but come on! what were the odds of that from a walk through a field?</p><p>Chase raised a brow at her, but he continued. "Remember, its best for you to stay in xiaolin territory at-"</p><p>"-At all times. I know! And if I see any strangers don't talk to them, and come straight home, dad I'm not five anymore, can I go now?" It was when her foot stomped at the end of her rant she realized how much like a tantrum that sounded. Best to back track if she actually wanted to convince him she could be trusted to enjoy a morning stroll without an escort. Hands clasped and brought up to her chin she pulled out the biggest puppy eyes she could muster. "Please?"</p><p>Chase laughed at her quick change in attitude. "Very funny."</p><p>Kimiko was pretty red in the face with frustration by now, but that quickly turned to a flush of embarrassment when another voice joined the conversation. "Be more mindful of your elders Kimiko." Both turned to see Master Fung standing beside the garden a smile on his face as he addressed his young pupil. </p><p> Kimiko quickly looked away and assumed the stance of a scolded child'. "Yes, Master Fung." she mumbled.</p><p>Chase nodded to the other master then returned his attention to his daughter, "And you must stay clear of the land of nowhere."</p><p>Kimiko returned her eyes up to her father and Master Fung joined them. Dojo took this opportunity to make his presence known and slithered up onto master Fung's shoulder out of nowhere. "Nothing out there but a bunch of no good backstabbing heylin jerks!" </p><p>Kimiko thought the dragon was just being overly dramatic as usual until Chase spoke up. "Dojos right. You can't turn your back on them." As Chase spoke his eyes glazed over, like he was getting lost in a memory. This made Kim curious and she heard herself asking him what he meant. Chase snapped out of his trance and gave her a smile. "It's nothing, go on and be back before your training session with the other Dragons." He stepped away from the gate, allowing her to pass through. </p><p>Kimiko froze a moment. He...was actually going to let her go? By herself? She could have actually managed to burst into flames right then! This was so unlike her father, she really should have just thanked him and run out the door before he changed his mind. Something in her though felt...uneasy. Like she was just being shoved out the door so something about her could be discussed. It was about her dad though. that look he had had bothered her, it always did when he thought she didn't see. That look where his eyes looked just a little less then human. "Dad are you-"</p><p>Chase held up a hand while putting the other behind his back. Kimiko immediately got quiet. "You'll understand someday, Kimiko. Now run along." He opened the door for her, looking down at her expectantly. Her stance was still hesitant, so he gave her his most reassuring smile. She smiled back, throwing her arms around him in a brief hug before taking off in a sprint out the gate into the fields. Chase watched her run off, the smile slowly turning into the look of an anxious father as he called to her to stay on the path, and be careful. When she was out of sight over a hill Chase noticed Master Fung and Dojo staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?"</p><p>Dojo crossed his tiny arms and leaned forward with a knowing smirk, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"</p><p>Chase raised an eyebrow. "No. Who?"</p><p>Dojo gave Chase a look and Master Fung spoke up. "Eager, strong, cunning, and bold, from what I've seen and what Dojo has told me, Kimiko has proven to be much like you were in your youth."</p><p>Chase stared at the two for a moment in shock before returning his gaze warily to the pathway. "That's what scares me." he whispered.</p><p>Dojo jumped onto Chase's shoulder, concern showing for his old friend. "What do ya mean?"</p><p>Chase glanced at him briefly. "If you recall, I almost went to the heylin side in my youth. If not for Dashi I would be your enemy, and Hannibal may still be alive. Its curse enough I was tricked into drinking that dame soup," Chase heard a crunching sound and glanced where his hand had been holding the door open. A large reptilian claw now help broken pieces where his grip had tightened too hard. He'd have to fix that later, for now he let the piece fall to the floor and returned his hand to a human state. "I could not live with myself if anything happened to Kimiko like what happened to me."</p><p>Chase flinched at the very thought of it. He felt dojo jump from his shoulder only to be replaced by a comforting hand. "The dark shadows of the past can be chased away by the bright future of the generation ahead." Master Fung stated calmly,</p><p>"Yeah Chase, Kim is a good kid, she'll be fine." Dojo piped up from Master Fung's shoulder, both giving Chase sincere smiles. His eyes moved between them a moment before he nodded and returned the gesture. The master and dragon then walked back into the temple, leaving Chase alone with the damaged gate.</p><p>Watching them leave Chase soon spotted Omi and Clay making their way over to the training yard from the dinning hall. He glanced quickly back to be sure master Fun and Dojo were gone before calling out. "Young Dragons." the boys turned to him and he motioned for them to come over.</p><p>They made their way over quickly and smiled at their teacher. "Good day, Chase Young." Omi said cheerfully.</p><p>"Whatcha need, partner?" Clay asked, tipping his hat.</p><p>Chase returned his eyes once more to the pathway. "Kimiko, has gone outside the temple walls, I want you both to follow and keep an eye on her. I fear she's more than likely to get into some kind of trouble." He knew this was probably not the smartest tactical move he's ever made, but his old friends had been right. Kimiko was too much like him. It was better to play it safe, give her what he hadn't realized he'd had at the time. Someone to watch out for her. </p><p>The boys looked at each other. Clay knew Kimiko pretty well by now, they had talked a lot about their family lives. He knew Chase was a little on the protective side. Understandable for a man with a daughter really, but Kimiko wasn't any old damsel. The girl had taken him down in a fight more then once now, she was able to take care of herself. He hoped Omi was thinking the same thing and would back him up if he said something to their teacher.</p><p>Omi on the other hand…well he was Omi.</p><p>"Do not fear my friend. We shall be gazing at her like buzzards!" Chase's head snapped to face them with a confused and slightly worried look.</p><p>"I'm guess in he means 'watching her like hawks.'" Clay piped up quickly. Looks like their doing this. </p><p>"That to!" </p><p>Chase looked at them warily then turned a stern look to the horizon. "I'm counting on you two. There could be danger behind every rock." </p><p>The boys stared at the master a moment after the ominous comment, but Omi quickly bowed before taking off into the grass. Clay gave a salute, and sighed as he ran to catch up to his fellow dragons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good News Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragons in the Field</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kimiko had long since run off the path and into the tall fields of grass. There was a wind sweeping all around her and through the fields, making the sights all the more breathtaking. Kimiko couldn't bring herself to admire it though. Concern for her father still weighed on the back of her mind. She knew a bit, of what had happened. How he had been fooled by the Heylin, and almost turned to their side. He never gave the full story, never said what happened in any detail. He only told her one thing, on a night she had seen him after a nightmare, fangs in his mouth, and eyes more lizard then she'd ever seen. </p><p>"Never drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup." He had told her. She never asked what that was. </p><p>She of course knew there was no use in dwelling. It was what it was, and she knew she could do nothing to change it now. It was best to enjoy this moment of actual freedom allowed to her in her fathers desire to avoid discussing the past. Finally she looked around at the grand ocean of grass she was walking through. Plenty of room to practice her flip, not a smart place to practice her FIRE flip. 'wouldn't matter really if you had already mastered it' She thought to herself. Really she felt she should have had it mastered by now. She had wanted to learn that move for five years now. been practicing every day for months. At the very least she felt she should have been able to summon the fire no problem!</p><p>'I just need to take a breath, and concentrate.'  Closing her eyes a moment and doing just that, she held out her palm and lit a small fire in it. She watch the flames dance around her hand and twirl around her fingers, then let it die down. It was easy to make fire like that, but when she tried any other way, it just wouldn't work right. Maybe it was just the pressure of training? Maybe it was just all of the stress of trying to get it right? She looked around and breathed in her surroundings again. </p><p>Can't get any less stressful then this. </p><p>As she scanned her surroundings Kimiko noticed something. the grass thinned out and ended on a small hill up ahead. A Cherry blossom, totally green now, stood on what was otherwise a mount of bare earth. Kimiko smiled, took in another deep breath then took her stance. "Juliette Flip!" She took off into a run out of the tall grass, jumping high into the air with ease. Now the hard part. "Fire!" Kimiko focused on nothing but flames, trying to let them work with her, she watched as her hand ignited slightly, and quickly lost focus in her sudden joy.</p><p>Kimiko failed to land gracefully this time and instead landed face first in the pile of dirt. "Ow..." Kimiko got to her knees and rubbed her head in frustration. "Why can't I get this stupid move!" She opened her eyes, groaning in frustration, and stared ahead of her. She noticed what looked like smoke in the distance. "What?" Kimiko looked ahead in aw. In the far distance, cradled by the closer mountains was what looked like an active volcano, smoke poured from the top in a curling gray swirl, "Wow..." Kimiko was instantly entranced by the eerie beauty of the volcano. She hadn't even known there were any active volcanoes around the temple.</p><p>She walked forward in a trance onto a hills ledge a few feet over a small pond she hadn't noticed at first. She didn't really notice now either, her eyes were locked ahead. 'Maybe if I went where there was a large amount of fire, the move will come easier to me..?' Kimiko noticed something strange, and stepped closer to the edge of the rock. 'Does that volcano have a face…?'</p><p>Her thoughts were finally interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping and grass shifting behind her; she turned abruptly and saw a fast moving figure speeding toward her. Without thinking Kimiko let out a scream. In return the figure, which turned out to be Omi, screamed back. Kimiko had jumped back and her foot went over the side of the rock, sending her falling into the pond with another scream.</p><p>Omi jumped onto the rocks ledge and looked rapidly around the waters surface for Kimiko. Clay finally caught up to his friend, and between Omi's frantic searching, the water ripples, and the screams and splash he'd heard a moment ago, it didn't take a genius to figure out Kimiko had fallen in. "Looks like were going in after her little buddy…" </p><p>Clay stepped forward but Omi held up a hand. "There is no time! Tsunami Strike! Water!" Omi jumped into the air over the pond and the water rose up and swirled around Omi, who was spinning in mid-air like a top. </p><p>As Omi drained the water from the pond, Clay stood on the rock, getting thoroughly soaked,  watching and contemplating his last words. "Okay, let's see…howdy there Chase, the good news is we found Kimiko, the bad news is we almost drowned her…" Clay really hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to tell him what happened…</p><p>Finally Omi stopped spinning and landed in the few inches of water still remaining in the pond and began yelling "Kimiko? Kimiko!" </p><p>Clay looked down and his eyes widened. "Omi!" Said boy looked up. Clay continued, a little frantic. "I feel right now I should be defining the term: Babysitting!" Omi didn't get it till he heard a gurgling noise beneath him; he looked down and realized he was standing on Kimiko's back.</p><p>Omi jumped back with a yelp, and Kimiko pushed herself up gasping for air. Omi took her arm and helped her to her feet, after which she shot him a death glare. "My apologies Kimiko…" </p><p>Clay met them in the water and brought Kimiko back to the rock and sat her down. "Now listen Kimi, I know you're one tough lady, but you're a Xiaolin dragon and Chases' daughter. You should know better than to go off ridden' solo. Were a team, means we gotta watch out for each other. Ya coulda been hurt wandering 'round out here." He'd had more time to contemplate the situation while chasing after Omi, and with them all basically being who they were, none of them should be off alone. Just wasn't smart. Maybe he could convince her better then her dad could? objective party and all that. </p><p>No luck. Kimiko was about to argue with him but at the mention of her being hurt, Omi went crazy.</p><p>"Hurt? Oh, Chase Young would kill us!" Omi grabbed her arm and started examining it. "Any bruises? Cuts? Concussions?" </p><p>Kimiko pulled her arm back and glared at the cheese ball, "Aside from you almost drowning me, I'm fine." </p><p>Omi rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Yes, well…you would not mind keeping that among us would you…?" Kimiko glanced at Clay, who looked almost as nervous. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine, but what are you two doing here anyway?" </p><p>Omi and Clay both seemed to ignore her and turned to each other, backs to her as if it could prevent her from hearing them. Clay was clearly going into big brother mode. "Omi, what were you thinking? Chase said to keep an eye on Kimiko, not kill her!"</p><p>Kimiko's head shot up. "Wait, my dad had you two follow me?!" they ignored her.</p><p>"If we had simply swam in the water as you suggested, Kimiko would most likely have drowned!" Omi argued.</p><p>"Hey guys?"</p><p>"She almost drowned cuz you tossed her around in your water tornado and then walked all over her!"</p><p>"…Guys?"</p><p>"Well if you had made a more helpful suggestion!"</p><p>"Will the two of you just shut up and listen to me!"</p><p>Omi turned around with a cheesy smile "I am sorry I was not listening, were you speaking Kimiko?" </p><p>Kimiko was red in anger again, "I'm not just Chase Young's daughter you know!" she got off the rock, walked right up to Omi and pulled on his robed while showing him a fire lit fist. "I'm a Xiaolin dragon now, so you need to stop treating me like I'm some weak little girl who can't handle myself! Got it!"</p><p>She was seriously contemplating ripping Omi's head off and kicking it into the grass like a soccer ball until Clay placed a hand on her shoulder and snapped her back to reality. "We know you can handle yourself Kimi; you're a real tuff cowgirl. We were just following orders from someone who cares about you, you can understand that." Kimiko let go of Omi and nodded to Clay, who patted her shoulder in response. "Come on let's go back to the temple and do some sparing." </p><p>Kim stayed where she was and watched as the two boys took a few steps forward, "Oh yes Kimiko! Your element of fire will be MOST exiting to battle against! Though it shall be no match for me! For water is the GREATEST element!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" both Clay and Kimiko responded with glares at the young monk.</p><p>"I think something hit your head when you were draining that lake little buddy. Cause earth is the best element." Kimiko was about to respond but Omi's mouth went off quicker.</p><p>"Oh ho-ho, my dear naïve friend Clay, you are sorely mistaken. Water is indeed the best."</p><p>"No partner, earth is."</p><p>"No it is water."</p><p>"Earth,"</p><p>"Water,"</p><p>"Earth!"</p><p>"Water!"</p><p>"EARTH!"</p><p>"WATER!"</p><p>Kimiko watched as the two went back and forth for a moment but then she caught sight of the volcano again. She figured the boys would be going on for another hour or two before they remembered she had even been there, so she took her cue and ran through the puddle that use to be the pond and headed toward the mountains.</p><p>Not thinking even for a second it could have been Heylin territory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demon Squirrels?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet cute time! Nothing cuter then bonding over wildlife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kimiko found herself climbing the barren and dark rocks that were the entrance to the land of nowhere. Of course she didn't know that, as far as she knew it was merely dead forest. perhaps there had been a fire before she arrived at the temple?  She only started to question her reasoning as she got deeper into the mountains. Trees still standing were bare and grey, but tall and foreboding. Honestly the whole place was starting to make her uneasy, and she was no closer to reaching that volcano. In fact... she couldn't even see the smoke anymore. 'Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?' Kimiko was very close to realizing in that moment just how lost she had become when in her efforts to spot any distant smoke or the way back, she stepped off an edge. She had enough time to squeak out a scream as she went sliding and then tumbling down the steep ledge and into a gorge. Her tumbling finally came to a stop as she went flying off the small drop off and landed hard on top of something. </p><p>Kimiko groaned and allowed herself a moment to breath and make sure nothing broke before she sat up, rubbing her back where she'd fallen. 'Did I land on a log?' </p><p>Apparently not as the thing she now sat on let out its own pained groan. </p><p>Kimiko looked down and was met with a shocked pair of emerald green eyes staring into her now very wide blue ones. letting out a yelp, she launched quickly off whoever it was she had landed on and scooted back in the dirt until her back hit one of the many dead trees in the clearing. It was a boy. about her age, with dark warm brown skin and hair. 'not a local I guess. what is he doing out here?' The boy sat himself up, checking himself over for injuries briefly before turning fully to her. She finally got on her own feet and meant to ask his if he was ok, apologize for falling on him, ask him out for dumplings, she didn't know but she didn't get the chance. The boy let out a gasp and had thrown himself into a combat stance, she did the same on reflex, but was confused why until she really looked at him. He was slighting taller then her, built, obviously trained. 'maybe he is a local after all.' he wore black robes with red trim, and hanging from his neck was a pendant. a pendant that was the symbol of the Heylin side. </p><p>At least she knew why he was ready to fight her now. Seriously? Her dad was never going to let her leave the temple again if he found out about this!</p><p>"What are you doing here Xiaolin?" The boy sneered at her, he started trying to circle closer to her, never dropping his stance. She quickly stepped in time to always be at a distance, maybe she cold just throw some fire at him and call it good? Better idea! set a tree on fire and run in the confusion. She promptly walked back toward a tree, and not breaking eye contact with her enemy, smacked her hand back onto the tree and ignited it. </p><p>at least that was the plan.</p><p>she waited a moment or two, her and the boy staring and she waited for him to react to the burning tree so she could run for it. He didn't look away from her but his stance slowly dropped and he looked very confused. "What are you doing?" Kimiko glanced quickly over her shoulder, no inferno. not even smoke. tree wasn't even singed. She turned back blushing. what the hell were these trees made of? oh well save face time. </p><p>Kimiko did her best to put on a confident flare. "My father said to never turn my back to a Heylin! So come at me head on unless you only know how stab people in the back." </p><p>The boy smirked at her and let out a chuckle as he fully dropped his stance. "Aw, your daddy told you that?" he cooed mockingly at her.</p><p>Kimiko blushed a deep red. "Shut up!" her reaction only made the boy's chuckles turn to a laugh. </p><p>"I feel sorry for you; having to take orders from your dad and your masters." The boy turned his back and leaned on a different tree across the clearing from her. clearly having decided he didn't feel like fighting some random girl today. "On the Heylin side you dont take orders from nobody. I do what I want to do." </p><p>Kimiko couldn't help but snort at this guys obvious attempts to sound cool, it was so transparent. "Really? wow! that's so cool." She let the sarcasm drip from her words, but ended with a good natured laugh. If he didn't want to fight, maybe their could be some kinda amicable truce here and he could give her directions home. She pushed off her own tree to walk toward him, he turned back toward her to retort when he froze. Jaw hanging open as he pointed a shaky finger behind her, voice trying to work up a scream. She rolled her eyes, if he thought she was gonna fall for that-</p><p>There was a hiss over her head. </p><p>Kimiko quickly turned around and looked up into the trees. In the branches was a huge pair of rage filled red eyed. another hiss, and this time fire shot out of the darkness and headed straight for her. Kimiko jumped back just in time to avoid it, now standing next to the boy, pressed into a different tree, she was able to see what had attacked her. </p><p>Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "Is that a giant…squirrel?"</p><p>It was. A ravines looking, humongous gray squirrel larger than either of them jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground a few feet in front of them, it then drew back its head and with a hiss, breathed an inferno of fire at them. </p><p>The boy grabbed Kimiko's wrist and pulled her behind the tree. "No, that's a giant squirrel that breaths fire!" The impact hit, they were slightly singed but ok. The boy had his eyes on the light of the fire, still grasping her wrist firmly. "Come on!" Dragging her behind him the boy weaves through the maze of dead trees in an effort to escape the monster; Kimiko was having a lot of trouble keeping up, almost tripping on her own feet a few times. He had longer legs then her and moved with the confidence of someone who knew where they were going. She was relieved when he stopped running and they both fell against a tree gasping for air.</p><p>As the two slowly regained their breaths the situation settled into their brains and they couldn't help but laugh. How could they not? They were running for their lives from a squirrel.</p><p>"Man that thing was ugly! Also in desperate need of a breath mint." the boy waved his hand by his face for emphasis, this made Kimiko laughed even harder. But the two stopped abruptly when they heard a hissing sound overhead. </p><p>"Uh-oh…" they both looked up to see dozens of red eyes staring down at them.</p><p>"RUN!" The boy grabbed her hand, and the two started running again. As they did Kimiko noticed something odd through her complete and utter panic. The air around them seemed to be...pushing them. like it was trying to help them gain more ground. She was probably being crazy, this whole thing was crazy. she's holding hands with a Heylin boy running through a dark forest that's apparently fire proof, from giant and probably rabbis infested fire breathing squirrels. which may be the reason the forest is fire proof in the first place?</p><p>Her musings about the squirrels existence possibly educing a more fire retardant tree were halted when the boy abruptly stopped them in front a very large very tall tree. the nearest branch a few stories off the ground and apparently in no way appealing looking to the squirrels since there were none on it. "Hold on." Kimiko was about to ask why when he picked her up bridal style, not even giving her a moment to sputter out a protest or question, he jumped into the air  and shouted "Wind!" and with that a huge gust of wind swirled around them and the two flew to the branch that was easily 3 or 4 stories high and landed with ease.</p><p>The boy gently helped her settle onto the branch right as the army of squirrels caught up to them. She thought they would simply wait them out till they went away, but then they started circling. they didn't know where they were hiding yet but it wouldn't take long. The boy looked at her, "Stay here." He ordered. </p><p>Kimiko clung against the tree for dear life as she glared at him, "Where am I going to go?" </p><p>He smirked at her then jumped out of the tree, once again he used the wind, this time to land safely off to the side of the squirrel hoard.</p><p>"Hey! Wait!" Kimiko called back to him. "You can't just leave me up here!" </p><p>He looked up, she could barely see him, but she heard him clear enough. Man this guy has a loud voice. "You'll be safe up there! I can handle these fur balls!" </p><p>Kimiko rolled her eyes at the macho man routine. "Fur balls with fangs that breathe fire!"</p><p>She could just feel that his face had fallen in his voice. "Well....yeah....Still I'm sure I got this!"</p><p>Before she could scold the boy further a blast of fire went hurtling toward him. "Look out!" </p><p>He turned just in time to duck out of the way, but another squirrel was behind him now and slammed him into the tree. He looked up at the mob of squirrels as they approached. The boy was frozen in fear and even if he wasn't he was surrounded, he covered his head with his arms and waited for either fire or fangs or maybe both.</p><p>"Judolette Flip! Fire!" the boy felt a sudden rise in temperature, but no burning. He slowly uncovered his face and saw Kimiko standing between him and the now fleeing army of squirrels, and between her and the squirrels was a wall of fire, moving in sink with the balls of fire that were blazing in her hands. </p><p>"Wow…" </p><p>The fire died down as Kimiko put out her hands and turned to help him to his feet. "Come on, we got to go before they come back!" </p><p>Right on cue they heard hissing again and began running as more squirrels emerged from the woods. She grabed his hand and pulled him forward, after running a few feet the boy took the lead again and started pulling her in a different direction, "No, wait! I came from that way! It's a rockslide!" </p><p>They could hear that the squirrels were catching up, "I know a short cut, let's go!"</p><p>Kimiko didn't question him she just kept running; She could see they were heading toward a path between the cliffsides of two mountains, though she didn't know how that would help them. The squirrels would just follow behind, possibly climb up the sides and box them in.</p><p>Suddenly she saw a blast of fire shoot past them and disintegrate a smaller tree. not as fireproof as they seemed apparently!</p><p>They kept running, but the boy turned his head back to look at her "I got an idea,"  Kimiko wanting to trust this boy knew what he was doing but finding it really hard to do in her panic. She locked eyes with him. His eyes were scarred, but they were also honest. "grab on." Kimiko didn't hesitate; he wrapped an arm around her waist and she wrapped both her arms around him. "Wind!" </p><p>A huge gust of wind picked the two up and shot them forward straight down the path between the mountains, as they landed they went skidding on the ground a few feet. The mountain shook from the sudden impact of the wind and large rocks started falling over the path. raining down until all that could be seen was dust and first clogging the air along with the sounds of the rocks settling. </p><p>The two stayed where they were on the ground a moment out of breath and terrified. They had let go of each other on impanct and were laying side by side. After a moment they heard hissing again and turn to the entrance quickly. The dust from the wind and rocks finally settled and the two saw the devil squirrels struggling to dig their way out and get to them from underneath the landslide. </p><p>Both just stared in disbelief, still out of breath, but they finally turned to each other and smiled. "Well…were alive…" the boy coughed, </p><p>Kim smiled and nodded as a feeling of relief and accomplishment washed over her. "yeah, we did it..." She suddenly froze, it had just dawned on her that in her haste to save this guy, she had finally done the Judolette Flip! "…I did it…I did it!" Kimiko jumped to her feet, fire coming to her raised fist as she cheered and danced around in excitement. </p><p>The boy laughed as he joined her. "Yeah, we rock! Take that ya overgrown road kill!" the squirrels response to his taunting was to shoot more fire at him, which he quickly tried to dodge, but did not escape having his pants singed and falling on his butt. "Hot, Hot, Hot!" </p><p>Kimiko laughed at him before helping him to his feet. "Do you always have to fight fire spitting fleabags' around here?" She joked. </p><p>"If I did you'd think I could avoid getting my butt singed off, wouldn't you?" they both laughed and started walked together through the mountain path. Neither one aware that a pair of green eyes were watching them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodbye for Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the clash of clans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only one path they could take now, out of the mountains and back toward the field land. The two decided to walk together out of the mountains for the time being, and the boy would find a new way to get home from there. There was no need to worry about the other pulling anything, as they figured with the sheer amount of mutual saves they had done in the last hour, they could keep up a truce until they were able to part ways. Neither said anything about this mind you, it was simply understood as they walked out of the mountains and discussed their recent adventure. </p><p>"-and did you see their eyes?! Honestly that scared me so much more then the fire-breathing!"</p><p>The boy smirked at Kimiko, "Well you have no reason to be afraid of fire I on the other hand do!" he gestured to the burn mark on his pants, "But honestly I couldn't get past the teeth!" the boy raised his hands toward his face and screwed his expression into a very comedic toothy snarl. </p><p>The two continued laughing and joking about the furry beasts of hell they had bested, meanwhile unaware that they were being followed closely in the shadows as the green eyes watched them closely. Calculating, and trying to recall why this girl looked so familiar. </p><p>"And did you see me do that flip? That tree was like 5 stories tall and I landed right in time and blasted there hides!" Kimiko did a backflip and punched and kicked the air for effect. </p><p>The boy beside her had to stop to double over in laughter a moment, Kimiko found herself blushing as she watched him. His smile was real and infectious and his laugh the most carefree she'd ever heard. The boy dissolved into chuckles as he wiped a tear from his eye to look at her. "Yeah...ha...guess we make a good team huh?"</p><p>Kimiko had to avert her eyes as her heart raced in her chest, "Yeah…I guess we do…" She glanced back and smiled sincerely at him. "Thank you, by the way. You could have just run off and ditched me at any time but you did a lot of risky stuff to try to help me. I wouldn't have expected that from... we'll just, you were really brave back there…"</p><p>The boy stared at her, unreadably. Maybe for the first time actually analyzing his actions since they met. Kimiko hoped she hadn't said the wrong thing as the silence dragged, she didn't want him to shut down on her now. Or worse, have to fight him. </p><p>She was relieved when finally his expression turned into a small but genuine smile and his eyes softened. "Well, like you said, I would have been just as dead if you hadn't saved my butt in there either. You were pretty brave too."</p><p>They stood in a comfortable silence, eyes locked, just sharing in the moment of gratitude. It was broken when the boy seemed to come to a decision and extended his hand. "You know we never got an actual introduction, and calling you 'the xiaolin girl' in my head is getting annoying. My names Raimundo."</p><p>Kim smile widened and she let out a giggle as she took the boys hand in hers. "I'm Kimiko."</p><p>If the two hadn't been so focused on each other they might have noticed the nearby shadows move restlessly as the green eyes watching them flashed in anger. The being in question held itself back from acting on its murderous intent toward the girl, if only for the moment to see where this interaction would go. </p><p>As if sensing something watching them, Raimundo seemed to finally realize how long they had simply held each others hands and stared and quickly pulled away. The blush he had was harder to see on his face then Kimiko's, who was very grateful he wasn't looking at her anymore as her face turned scarlet. She was already missing that easy conversation and companionship she'd had with the then nameless boy. Knowing Raimundo would have to return to his home, to the Heylin territory of the deeper mountains, and likely never see her outside a fight again? It ached deep in her chest, and she found herself scrambling for a way to prologue their time together just a bit longer. Maybe...if she had enough time to just talk with him...she could convince him...</p><p>The Dragon of fire was pulled out of her frantic thoughts when she felt a finger gently but firmly land on her forehead. She focused on the finger, crossing her eyes, then on the boy it was attached too. Raimundo had a smug look on his face, waiting for her attention before flashing her a cocky smile. "Race you to the field."</p><p>Kimiko had less then a second to comprehend his words before Rai took off in a barely human run the rest of the way down the path out of the mountains and toward the see of grass at the end. Kimiko let out a laugh as she began to sprint after him, knowing she wouldn't catch up this way she took a running start up the boulders that jutted out of the walls of the mountain. Flipping from perch to perch she soon caught up enough that with a calculated step off the edge she slid down the wall passed Raimundo and into the field. The two didn't stop running as the rock beneath their feet turned to grass, but were now side by side and laughing in honest joy. Kimiko took the moment of proximity to initiate her own challenge to Raimundo. An ancient and sacred xiaolin training ritual that herself, Omi, and Clay had performed dozens of times.</p><p>With one quick motion Kimiko drew her arm back and delivered a playful punch into Rai's arm, giving a shout of "Tag! You're it!" Before taking off up a hill to her left. </p><p>Raimundo let out a yelp and help his arm as he slowed down a step to look after Kimiko in confusion. "Dang girl! You punch too hard!" he called after her. </p><p>Kimiko looked back down at him with a proud smile. "I punch just the right amount! Now come on I said you're it!" Kimiko had only a moment to feel smug as she watched Raimundos face turn from annoyed to a smirk and he began charging after her. Quickly she turned to bolt over the hill, sliding down on the grass before taking off. She noticed that her early trek through the mountains had spit her out into the far side of the fields, away from the temple and near the edge of a great forest. </p><p>"Better watch your back!" Kimiko heard Raimundo call from behind her as he seemed to fly over the top of the hill and start descending toward her fast. </p><p>She let out a startled laugh as she began moving evasively in an effort to lose him, "Hey! No using the wind that's cheating!" she yelled to the air as she finally made it to the treeline and began flipping and threading her way in. </p><p>"You never said that, so it doesn't count." Raimundo called, voice echoing off the trees as he they seem to sway out of the way for him to catch up. Kimiko made the mistake of glancing back to check how far behind him he was and promptly tripped over a large tree root, falling back into a large clearing in the woods. She quickly tried to crawl to the other side and get back on her feet. Raimundo had taken the opportunity to finally catch up, and wasn't slowing down with victory in sight. "Ha! Got you now!"</p><p>Kimiko let out a scream. Not in actual fear or worry. Just a burst of noise made in the moment where she knew she would get caught and lose the game. It was not taken that way by the beast whose roar drowned out her yell as it broke through the trees and landed between the two teens. Kimiko let out and actual scream now, a short startle, as she once again tried to scramble back and put a distance between her and a creature of unknown intent. Raimundo was on the other side of the clearing doing the same, having fallen back with his own yell as the creature snarled at him. It was some kind of giant reptile, maybe a small dragon or even a mutated alligator, she wouldn't put down any assumptions right away, but just prayed this thing didn't breath fire too. Unlike early this forest was most likely not fire proof. </p><p>Kimiko quickly began trying to come up with a plan to get them out of here. She was going to jump over the creature, order it to back away from Rai with a flaming fist and run with him out of there, simple but hopefully affective. However before she could move, another figure entered the forest. Raimundo had crawled back into the legs of a tall woman with long red hair. Her hand was raised threateningly toward the creature, glowing a sickly green. The creature growled low in its throat and stood on its hind legs, shocking Kim and Rai even more as it growled out, "Wuya…" </p><p>Kimiko's jaw dropped in shock as the creature spoke, and as it did it seemed to shift it stance, as if trying to shield her from the gaze of the woman. Its tail swept back and gently pushed her further away. She didn't understand until she heard the woman speak with a dark glee in her voice. "Chase Young…" </p><p>Kimiko. Froze. 'Dad..?' </p><p>She didn't really have time to process. The woman, Wuya, looked ready to attack. Her hand seemed to glow brighter and her face twisted, but just as suddenly it dropped. Kimiko turned at the sound of someone approaching from behind her. Running toward then down the path of trampled and broken trees her dad had made was Omi and Clay. They were by her side in moment and helping her to her feet, whispering that it was okay, that Chase would handle things, that they'd get her home. Master Fung soon joined as well, Dojo on his shoulder, he stood firm to guard the escape route just in case. </p><p>Wuya took in just how outnumbered she was and decided to take on a much more casual stance. Her hand stopped glowing and returned to her side. Her eyes remained on Chase in the center as she through a greeting of "Fung..." over to her side. </p><p>The old master didn't move, but seemed to glare harder at the witch. "Wuya."</p><p>"Clay, Omi, and Dojo." Dojo chimed in cheerily, "Great now that were all aquatinted…" Dojo launched himself into a straight line to yell right into Wuya's face. "GET OUT OF OUR LAND AND BACK OFF OUR TEMPLE!"</p><p>Kimiko would have been impressed at the gall of the little dragon, but Wuya didn't even hesitate to respond by baring her teeth and hissing "Your Temple?!" into Dojos face, the dragon promptly squeaked and flew under Clays hat to hide. Wuya let out a crule laugh as she continued, attention firmly on Chase, "These lands were rightfully conquered by Hannibal Bean, too bad he isn't around anymore to claim them now isn't it Chase?" </p><p>Chase growled low and threatening at the Heylin witch. He wanted so badly to simply attack and end this now, but was fully aware of his daughter staring behind him. He had never wanted her to see him like this, it was too late for that now, but he wouldn't let any more of his control slip away in front of her. "These lands are protected by the Xiaolin temple, you were banished from here. This is your only warning, take your fellow Heylin and get out. Now."</p><p>Raimundo and Kimiko made eye contact in that moment. She wanted to speak up, to tell her dad about what he'd done for her, of what he most likely could be, convince him that they needed to save him. She was still so shaken, unable to look at her father again without risk of crying. The Heylin had done this to him. He wouldn't listen. </p><p>Kimiko's thoughts were halted as Wuya knelt beside Raimundo, hand curling around his shoulders as she addressed Chase, "Oh that's right, you never met. Chase Young, this is Raimundo, Heylin dragon of the wind, and my apprentice." Chase growled down at the two Heylin. Raimundo, utterly terrified, offered a nervous smile and a noise that might have been a laugh or his throat giving out while trying to speak. </p><p>Dojo took the moment to peek out from under Clays hat and get a look at the boy. He burst out laughing, and Clay had to catch him as he fell off his head. "Th-That's the best you can do for an apprentice Wuya? A shaky leaf of the wind!" another hiss had him cowering in the hat again. </p><p>Wuya collected herself as her focus returned to Raimundo. A look of maternal caring crossed her face. "Raimundo here is like a son to me, I found him living on the streets, abandoned by the world, and took him in as my own." Kimiko didn't buy it for a second. To her the tone of voice and mannerisms, it felt like someone talking about a puppy they adopted, not a child you actually loved. She knew what that was really like. She glanced at her father briefly before Wuya continued, "After all, it appeared that you Xiaolin monks were far too busy to notice his gifts yourselves. So why shouldn't I have taken him under my wing?" Kimiko glanced at Raimundo, he was glancing at Wuya with a complicated array of emotions on his face. He was uncomfortable, and sad, but also there was something there that made her so much sadder. He believed her. </p><p>Chase let out a loud growl of frustration, "Enough, Wuya! You know the penalty for returning to Xiaolin territory." He couldn't stop the venom in his voice, Wuya's smile widened with the knowledge she was getting under his skin. She stood and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Why of course I do. Raimundo however did not; I simply came to retrieve him. Any humane being would understand that, wouldn't you agree, Chase?" Chase remained silent but his eyes turned to slits as his glare deepened. Wuya continued, retaining a casual attitude."But laws are laws, no exceptions to you Xiaolin correct? So by all means…" Wuya took a few steps back, leaving Raimundo sitting alone, a vulnerable open target for Chase. "Go ahead and enact your...Justice."</p><p>Kimiko seemed to have been jarred from her frozen state. For the first time since this confrontation began she moved to say or do something. Anything. All she accomplished however was a small noise from her throat and a sway forward. Clay held firm, fearing she was going to fall.</p><p>The noise got the attention of Chase, who glanced back at his daughter. She was pail and shaking, held between her fellow dragons, her eyes wide and gleaming with unshed tears. His gaze returned to the boy at his feet. Staring back up at him in terror, knowing if he wanted Chase could end him easily, and waiting for him to do just that. Chase let his glare meet Wuya's one last time. She was grinning wickedly in the knowledge that she'd won this encounter. </p><p>"Take him and go. We're finished here." </p><p>Chase turned his back on her, unafraid of any attack, and shifted back into his human form as he approached his daughter. Clay and Omi stepped back, allowing him to wrap an arm around Kimiko's shoulders. She looked up at him and she sagged in relief into his hold. He resist the desperate urge to hug her close in that moment and simply made to walk her out of the clearing while the dragons covered their departure. </p><p>He was stopped when Wuya spoke up again. "Oh no, Chase…" He glared as the Witch stopped in front of him. all three Dragons tensed around him, two ready to fight, the other gripping his arm. His mind was thrown back to a much smaller Kimiko doing the same when afraid. His grip tightened on her, unaware she was preparing to protect him if necessary from the Heylin witch that now smiled sinisterly down at her. "We have just barely begun." </p><p>With that, Wuya turned, demeanor casual once more, as she strolled passed Raimundo and into the wood. "Come now, Raimundo." The boy in question was finally broken from his trance. Having been staring at Chase in shock since the moment he turned away from him and dropped his monstrous form. He jumped to his feet and started moving to follow his master home, but glanced back one more time. The Xiaolin were making their way out of the clearing as well, only one person was looking back. From under her fathers arm Kimiko was looking over at him with sad but relieved eyes. Afraid to wave or make a sound, she simply mouthed the word 'Bye,' as they made their way out of sight back toward the temple. Raimundo did the same before finally leaving the clearing, and the encounter with the Xiaolin girl behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Father Daughter Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bonds of insecurity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group made their way out of the forest in silence. Kimiko had managed to pull herself together and assure her fellow dragons she was okay, her father hadn't said anything to anyone, simply kept his arm around her and walked them carefully over heavy debride of the path he'd made. She still hadn't fully processed that. The full extent of her fathers curse, what he was forced to carry inside him. She wouldn't ask, if he didn't want to tell her, she would live in acceptance of what she did know. Her father wasn't a monster, if he was then he would have....</p><p>They finally exited the forest and walked out into the open air of the wild grassy fields. Master Fung, who had been leading the group, turned to Clay. "Dojo, if you would take us home please." Dojo slithered out from under clays hat and jumped down into the grass before growing into his full size, allowing everyone to climb on. "I must inform the other monks of this new development. It is unfortunate that the Dragon of wind has been lost to the Heylin side, but we must plan our future actions accordingly now."</p><p>'He's not lost, I know he's not.' Kimiko knew for a fact if he had been she wouldn't be alive right now. Thinking of this, Kimiko realized her father hadn't moved them to join the group on Dojo, she dared to glance up. Chases expression was unreadable, he appeared to be in deep thought but not unaware of his surroundings.</p><p> "Hey, Chase, you coming?" Dojo asked once everyone else was onboard. Chase simply cleared his throat and gestured toward Kimiko. </p><p>The message was clear, 'you go ahead, I need to talk to my daughter alone.' Kimiko looked at her fellow dragons desperately hoping for back up in this. She didn't have it in her to face her fathers usual lecture right now. She didn't trust what she might say in her emotionally exhausted state. In response to her pleading look Omi badly hid a snicker at her dilemma, for which he got a flick upside the head by Clay, who only glanced at her dad before sending her an empathetic look. With that, Dojo told them both to try to make it back to the temple before nightfall and took off into the early evening sky. </p><p>Now alone, Kimiko pulled out of the embrace and stepped back to look at her father. His face was stern and tired. Her face dropped and so did her eyes. She prepared to be scolded and hoped it was brief, but was thrown for a look when instead her father stepped toward her and tightly wrapped her up in his arms. Kimiko was still a moment before she melted into the embrace and returned it. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I never wanted you to see that, Kimiko."</p><p>Kimiko felt a tear escape her and simply nodded into her fathers chest, not trusting herself to speak and reassure him. They held each other for what felt like forever. Finally Chase allowed himself to pull back. His hands stayed on Kimiko's shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Kimiko, what were you doing, do you realize how much danger you were in?" </p><p>Kimiko didn't know where to start, how to respond to a question asked with the shakiest voice she had ever heard her father have. Looking into bloodshot and terrified eyes. "Dad I was...I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't meant to I-" 

Chase pulled her in again. his face pressed into her hair. "I only tell you these things because I don't want to lose you, you're my whole world, Kimiko." </p><p>Kimiko held him back, "I know." </p><p>Chase continued, tightening his hold around her, "And my enemies know it to. This is why I don't approve of you going off on your own…I don't know what all happened today, and I don't need you to tell me. I just need you to understand that I may not always be there to protect you, so you'll need to learn to rely on your fellow dragons. You have a duty to…"</p><p>"-a duty to the world and the xiaolin way, I know." Kimiko was the one to pull away. This conversation was starting to get into familiar territory, and she still was unsure of what to say, but being wrapped in her fathers arms like that was starting to feel like a cage. </p><p>Chase let her step back, taking the opportunity to ready himself for the actual conversation they needed to have. Today had been too close. He needed to make her finally understand that everything he did was for the best, was to make sure she was better then he was. "Exactly. You have been chosen for something great, greater then I ever could have hoped for you. I am trying to prepare you for that destiny. As the dragon of fire-" </p><p>Kimiko finally broke. "Well what if I don't want to be the dragon of fire anymore?!" Her dad was staring, speechless. She had to take the chance. "It's so much pressure dad, I'm trying so hard to be that person. I don't want to disappoint the world, the Xiaolin way, the temple, the guys, you. I am trying but, it is so easy to mess up and so hard to be trusted to get it right." Kimiko couldn't meet her dads eyes. "I don't even know who I want to be anymore. What happens if I can't be the person you want me to be? "</p><p>there was a long and all encompassing silence. Kimiko had let out everything she had been afraid of for the last few months. She was so afraid of looking up and seeing disappointment in her fathers eyes, of having to go back to the temple in the knowledge that her deep seeded fear that she didn't belong there would finally be realized. </p><p>Chase didn't hold her, he didn't scold her. When his mind finally settled, absorbing all he had been told. He simply sighed deeply and placed his hand on her hair. 'She truly is my daughter.' When Kimiko managed to look him in the eyes again he did his best to smile reassuringly at her while he tried to think of the right thing to say. finally he came to a decision. "Kimiko." he hated himself for making her flinch. He softened his voice. "Kimiko, you are a warrior. It is in your blood, and in your spirit." She looked at him with tearful eyes, "You could never disappoint me, young one. I know how that feels. I have been trying so hard to keep this from happening but...I appear to have simply been repeating myself without truly saying anything, haven't I?" Chase sighed deeply, "Maybe if I tried explaining differently. Come with me, I have to show you something."</p><p>Chase began walking toward one of the many hills in the valley. The sun hadn't set enough to plunge them into shadow yet at their peeks, but it was fast approaching. Kimiko followed her father hesitantly. Curious where this was going to go. </p><p>When she caught up with her father he was sat in a lotus position on top of the small hill, eyes closed as he waited for her. once she stood across from him he motioned for her to take a seat as well. Calmly she mimicked her fathers form and began evening her breath. Still unsure of the intent of the exercise, she wasn't going to argue or question it. After getting all that off her chest, she could simply use the moment to regain herself. </p><p>"Open your eyes Kimiko." </p><p>Kimiko's eyes shot open into darkness, her fathers voice had echoed around her like she was in a cave. She wasn't sure what was happening, she couldn't see or feel anything, she was floating in nothingness. </p><p>"I'm here, young one. This is a very ancient technique of mediation, used by great masters to share thoughts and memories. There are things I haven't shared with you, things I am not proud of. I feel it is better to show you this way, and I hope you will understand. Don't be afraid, I'm right here with you."</p><p>Kimiko watched in amazement as the darkness began to fade as light and color took shape around her. </p><p>Suddenly she sat in the courtyard of the temple. It didn't feel the same though. the trees were still saplings, the tiled roof incomplete, and the monks that walked the grounds were so unfamiliar. When finally she saw a familiar face, even it was different. Kimiko watched the training yard as her father sparred with master monk Guan. They were so much younger though. Kimiko's father looked to be the same age he was now but everything about him was filled with a youth she had never seen in him. As she watched the two fight a tall man stood watching. His back was facing her so she couldn't make out anything about who he was, but he appeared to be judging the fight between the two masters. Finally the man clapped his hangs and both Chase and Guan stopped their match, bowing to each other and the man, before standing at attention. The man seemed to address them a moment before being approached by a smaller monk carrying rank belts. The man proceeded to present a belt to Monk Guan, but simply patted Chase on the shoulder, seeming to give him advice before moving on. Not seeing how Chase's face crumbled in shame, or how he stormed away when Guan tried to talk to him. </p><p>The colors seem to melt and shift as a new memory formed around her. She now found herself sitting in a forest in the middle of the night. From the shadows of the trees Kimiko watches her father make his way through the woods into the clearing. He looked around, eyes hard and posture stiff. He seemed to call into the darkness after a moment, as if growing impatient with someone. She finally noticed a bird sitting in the tree, apparently the thing her father was talking too. Finally she watched as a small red dot jumped off the birds back, perching itself on a stump in the clearing. Chase talked with it a moment more then Kimiko watched in dawning realization as the red dot, a Bean she realized, seemed to summon a large ornate soup pot from nowhere, presenting it to Chase to drink. "NO!" Kimiko forgot what was happening as she stood and ran toward her father, trying to stop him! 'Never drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup!'</p><p>She passed right through him as he picked up the bowl, and hesitated only a moment before drinking it. Sound finally seemed to break through as she sat with her back to the memory of her father as he turned into that horrible thing for the first time. she buried her face in her hands, unable to look.  </p><p>"Kimiko...My child it is okay. it's over."</p><p>Kimiko felt a presence form beside her, and with the assurance of her father, she made herself lift her head to look. Her father knelt beside her, his head lowered in shame and he held a spear out in front of him. "My brothers," young Chase said. "I have betrayed you all, and the xiaolin way…I do not deserve your forgiveness…I put my life in your hands to end…" Kimiko turned to look. Before her stood master monk Guan, and a small crowd of others behind him. they stood on the steps of the Xiaolin temple, which now lay in ruin and smoke. Kimiko was frozen where she knelt, wanting to take the spear and step forward to protect her father and Guan approached them. She watched with a growing weight in her chest as Master Monk Guan took the spear from Chase's hands and tossed it into the rubble. He knelt beside him, reaching out a hand to rest comfortingly on his shoulder. "You may not feel you deserve it, but I and the other xiaolin still forgive you my Brother."</p><p>Kimiko smiled as the two embraced before the memory faded back into darkness. Suddenly many memories started floating among the darkness, lighting up the space between. That's When Kimiko found her Father, the present one, walking along a path of memories she recognized as her own. Her first day of training in the temple with the other dragons. When Dojo flew them over the grounds. Having tea with Master Monk Guan. The day her father started let her train beside him. She stood and made her way over to her fathers side. Simply happy to soak in his presence, and know he was okay. To look at these memories together, of the people she most cared about. </p><p>Kimiko heard a voice behind her and glanced over a shoulder at a different memory. Her father, younger then in the others, sat on the support beam that would hold the temples roof. He looked up at the starry night and pleaded with the universe. "How much more? How much more of myself must I give? How much more will they take! I was told I was destined for greatness, why then do they want me to be someone else to fulfill that greatness?!" </p><p>"-it is so easy to mess up and so hard to be trusted-" Kimiko turned back to her real father as she heard her own voice echo back at her. Her father was watching the moment she had broken down before this experience. "I don't even know who I want to be anymore. What happens if I can't be the person you want me to be?" Chase turned from the memory to look at Kimiko, giving her a look of true and honest understanding. </p><p>the memories seemed to start drifting by now, like random reflections in a river, struggling to show clearly up until they floated in front of them. Kimiko saw her father, in master monk guans temple some months ago, kneeling before a shrine and praying. She realized right then that the Shrine was the one dedicated to Grand Master Dashi. She watched as Chase was startled from his prayer by a persistent gust of wind that had made its way through the room. Chase seemed in awe of the wind, before bowing and leaving the room quickly. The memory shifted to later that same night when the monks informed her she had been chosen to be the dragon of fire. She had been so overcome with excitement in the moment she hadn't noticed just how conflicted her dad had looked as they delivered the news. </p><p>Her father chuckled at her side, Kimiko looked over. Her father was smiling at a different memory. In it, Chase stood on the front steps of the temple, holding a bundle of red blanket in his arms as he walked in. His smile was so big, and his eyes were so dilated they almost look human. A tiny hand reached up to grab at his face, and Kimiko swore she saw something change in his face. She couldn't think of the right word for it, and simply settled on, he looked like he found fulfillment. </p><p>Kimiko smiled as her father let himself focus on the memory of the day he brought her home. She looked around in awe at the sheer number of memories that floated above her. Landing on their more recent trainings, when they had truly delved into their true power. When Clay had practically moved a mountain with a new move Master Fung had shown him, or when Omi had accidentally blown out all the water pipes in the temple with one of his, and when she had made a fire that had burned so hot it singed the walls some feet away. Kimiko admire all the images passing by, it was just so amazing when she stopped and thought about how such an unrelated group could be chosen to control such amazing gifts. </p><p>The memory of the Bean and the soup drifted into her sight once more, Kimiko sighed sadly in the knowledge her father had felt so alone he had believed the lies of an enemy. Cursing himself and raining destruction on their family. Now that she knew the true extent of these actions... She was pulled from her thoughts as a hand landed on her shoulder. </p><p>Kimiko was back in the field, sitting as she had been, her father kneeled beside her, smiling gently. "Do you understand now?" Kimiko stood with her fathers help, and they began walking to ward the temple. Not much time seemed to have passed since they began the meditation, and by the time they made it back to the temple gate, the sun was just beginning to set. Chase stopped them outside, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. Wanting her to remember every word. "Kimiko...You won't fail to become anything less then exactly who you are suppose to be, and I know with everything I am, that something will be truly extraordinary. and you will not become this extraordinary thing because the monks train you, or the other dragons need it of you, and especially not because you are my daughter. You will become it because it is who you are." He pulled her into one last hug. "But that doesn't mean we all wont be here to help you, because as long as you are a part of us, we are a part of you." Chase released her, and after receiving an understanding nod, Chase wiped a tear from her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead before making his way into the temple. Leaving the gate open for his daughter to follow when she was ready.</p><p>Kimiko watched her father go before allowing herself to lean against the temple wall and sink to the ground. She watched the horizon as the sun slowly vanished behind the mountains. It would be time for dinner soon. She should be heading inside, but her thoughts were swimming in her head. She didn't know if she'd ever fully understand everything her masters told her, her father included, but this felt like the kind of thing that would stick with her a long time. So she allowed herself to relax, and let the events of today process as she kept looking ahead, at both the sunset, and her future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never posted anything on here before and have no idea how to tag, open for suggestions and criticisms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>